


the notion of a soul

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [107]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 28, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	the notion of a soul

It seems that ever since we humans could ponder  
we wondered at what gave us the ability to be so brilliant  
so innovative  
so compassionate and civilized 

why we were successful and had much higher thinking  
than all the other animals in our little world  
(‘little’ for we were confined to only what we saw)  
even those few animals we encountered that could pose a threat  
were not so intimidating as our fellow human being 

so of course  
since we had the ability to do so  
we had to wonder why 

why  
why  
why 

I believe this question is where the concept of the soul originated  
designed to explain away one of the many mysteries of the universe  
the concept of a soul  
is not unlike  
our old myths and legends  
those tales that were woven by those inhabitants of the past

they had not yet figured out the patterns of nature  
the reasons why the seasons changed  
and the tide would ebb and flow  
or where the sun would go  
when it no longer in the sky  
how the birds and butterflies  
came to fly so very high 

they knew so little about the world which they traversed  
which they made their home

so they claimed that there were gods  
each group, or pantheon of deities' humanity  
was different depending on the cultures in which the notion of them was born

but they were all born for a reason

to explain away pestilence and plague  
so it felt like you could actually do something  
to fix it all  
instead of wallowing in your misery  
alone  
wondering 

why  
why  
why

was it that your friends and family had to die  
would you reunite  
in a new life  
or perhaps  
their spirit now occupies some sort of afterlife  
where you will finally be at peace together

but not all the spirits, or deities  
whatever they happened to be in their cultures  
were the masters of such serious matters

indeed, I recall that there were so many  
minor greek deities  
I highly doubt there wasn’t a mini  
deity of the flowers  
just as there were deities for victory and dawn  
the sun, the moon  
mayhaps even one of an eclipse

after all, there were spirits in all rivers and trees  
some cultures personified everything  
for if humans were so great  
and nature itself was great as well  
why wouldn’t there be a spark of humanity in it all?  
they had to share something  
some sort of similarity 

why would humanity want to worship something  
that was so alien to themselves

they held a fear of the unknown  
but they knew themselves, for the most part  
so anything alike them  
but far, far greater  
you know that the humans, they love that which is great  
so why shouldn’t they worship or pay their dues  
to that which might just control their fates?

but that also meant they held a healthy dose of fear  
for those that supposedly resode  
within the clouds  
or atop the tallest mountains  
or the deepest pits of the sea

which is why they made many sacrifices  
and it was why they did many things  
that may otherwise seem unfounded  
and without any sort of reasoning 

those denizens of our past  
they were thoughtful  
but also thoughtless


End file.
